Resare
by TC-DS
Summary: Iets is vreselijk mis, de vampierprins is mogelijk dood en zelfs dan zou hij nog van geluk kunnen spreken.
1. proloog

**Disclaimer: Alle karakters die niet bekent voorkomen zijn mijn eigendom, de rest is eigendom van Darren Shan.**

**Dit is mijn eerste Fanfic, dus wees niet TE k****ritisch!**

* * *

**proloog**

Twee blauwe ogen staarden hem aan via de spiegel die hij had opgehangen aan de rotswanden.

Luchan veeg weer door zijn haar en wreef het slaap uit zijn ogen, maar echt wakker werd hij niet. Hij liep zijn cel uit en ging zich wassen bij de watervallen, in tegenstelling tot de andere vampiers vond hij het fijn om zich te wassen in het ijskoude water.

Luchan droogde zich af aan de harde handdoeken. Hij dacht er aan hoe het zou zijn om een Vampiersprins te zijn, hij had het ook niet slecht, hij was een generaal, maar hij zou echt liever een vampier van aanzien willen zijn, maar hij was nog jong zo een 70 jaren oud, een gemiddeld vampier werd ongeveer 900 jaar, dus maakte hij niet zo veel kans en er waren al genoeg prinsen zoals Darren Shan en Arrow. Luchan liep naar de hal der prinsen, ze hielden een vergadering. Maar toen hij aankwam was iedereen in rep en roer, Darren Shan de vampiersprins was verdwenen. Hij vroeg aan Larten Crepsley of hij wist waar de prins was, maar hij wist het niet hij had hem zelfs niet gezien sinds hij was verdwenen. Hij ging naar de prins, Arrow, toe en stelde hem voor om hem op te sporen met de bloedsteen. 'Dat heb ik al geprobeerd' zei Arrow 'maar het vreemde is, ik zie niet waar hij is dat betekend dus, of hij is dood of hij is bij de vampanezen.' 'Ik hoop zelf het laatste, want dan is er nog een kans om hem levend terug te krijgen.' Zei ik. 'Ik zal hem proberen te vinden, ik stel een leger op, maar we moeten wel voorzichtig zijn anders merken ze ons misschien nog en dan doden ze Darren alsnog, als hij dan nog leeft.'

* * *

**Sorry dat het een korte proloog is, ik zal proberen hoofdstuk 1 langer te maken!**

**Review alsjeblieft!**


	2. Het onderspit delven

**Bedankt voor de reviews iedereen!**

**Na lange tijd wachten, heb ik weer een hoofdstuk af. (wel is waar klein... maar het is in ieder geval IETS!)

* * *

**

_**Hoofdstuk 1  
**__**Het onderspit delven.**_

"Nee Darren NEEEEE!" Schreeuwde Luchan,

toen er een vlammenzee op Darren Shan de Vampiersprins afkwam, Luchan Probeerde naar Darren Shan toe te rennen om hem te redden van de dood, maar kon zich niet bewegen, hij zag hoe de vlammen gulzig Darren's huid verschrompelden.

"DARREN NEEEEEEEE!".

Het vuur knetterde, Darren schreeuwde het uit van de pijn, het hield maar niet op – een seconde leek wel jaren te duren.

De vlammen trokken eindelijk op, maar Darren was er niet meer, in plaats van Darren lag er alleen nog maar een hoopje smeulend as.

Luchan zakte door zijn benen en keek met tranen in zijn ogen naar het as.

1 minuut ging voorbij, 2 minuten, 3.

Snikkend merkte Luchan dat de kamer verlicht werd, verschikt keek hij omhoog, de vlammenzee kwam dit keer op hem af.

Luchan stond snel op en probeerde weg te rennen op knikkende benen, het enigste ernstige probleem was dat het vuur veel sneller was dan hij. Luchan schrok wakker en stootte zijn hoofd toen de zee van vuur hem bijna bereikt had.

Luchan zat op de rand van zijn kist en wreef over zijn hoofd, nadenkend over de droom.

Lang had hij niet, iedereen werd wakker geroepen door Zedar, de leider van de zoektocht naar Darren Shan. Een paar vampiers zuchtten van vermoeidheid, Dat niet vreemd is – ze waren al ruim dertien maand bezig met de zoektocht, Vampanezen verslaan, stil rondsluipen, vijandelijk gebied infiltreren waren hun dagelijkse bezigheden. Er waren daardoor ook al twaalf van de vijfenvijftig vampiers gesneuveld. Arrow – die ook meeging – wilde de zoektocht ook al stopzetten als ze niet gemerkt hadden dat ze dicht bij het Vampanezen kamp waren. Het werd toen ook spannender. Ze moesten nu ook niet alleen stil rondsluipen, maar ook stil en ongezien moorden, dat heel erg lastig is als je bedenkt dat de Vampanezen ook kunnen gaan gillen als ze merken dat ze worden beslopen en zo dus de anderen waarschuwen.

"_Kijk daar, in de verte" _fluisterde Collins "_Als je goed kijkt zie je door de bosjes een Vampanees, zal ik hem proberen te raken met mijn shurikens(1)?_

Waarop Arrow fluisterend antwoordde: _"Oké, maar doe wel voorzichtig, als iemand ons hoort of ziet zullen ze ons zeker doden (_Een paar vampiers huiverden bij de gedachte, wat eigenlijk niet hoorde, vampiers moeten alles kunnen opgeven zonder te aarzelen.) _en dan kunnen we Darren NOOIT meer terug krijgen"_

Collins aarzelde even,

"_Zal ik het dan wel doen?"_

"_Ja, gewoon gooien, niet aarzelen"_

"_Oké, Arrow" _zei Collins vastberaden.

Collins richtte even en gooide de shuriken, die daarna met razend tempo door de lucht vloog en met een rechte lijn, naar de Vampanees suisde. De Vampanees hoorde wat vreemd geluid van achter zich komen, hij draaide zich om en zag de shuriken met razend tempo op hem af komen. Hij dook weg, De shuriken suisde nog steeds door de lucht en kwam dichterbij. De Vampanees schreeuwde en werd toen geraakt door het dodelijke wapen, zijn ogen werden groot en hij spuugde bloed uit zijn mond, hij keek even naar de vampiers die ineengedoken afwachtten, even leek het alsof hij wat wou zeggen, maar toen liet hij zijn hoofd zakken en zal nooit meer wat zeggen, hij was dood en was het gevaar verdwenen.

"_Nu moeten we hem nog verstoppen voor de Vampanezen." _Fluisterde Luchan _"Ik pak zijn voeten, en Collins jij de handen?" _Collins knikte ensloop toen samen met Luchan naar het lijk, zodra ze het oppakten gilde iemand, een Vampanees had hen gezien, ze lieten het lijk vallen en renden weg met de Vampanezen achter zich aan.

Harder en harde renden ze door de donkere avond lucht, de voedstappen achter zich leken te verdubbelen.

Collins, die de anderen makkelijk bij hield, werd afgeremd toen hij een stekende pijn in zijn rug voelde, hij was geraakt.

**TBC**

* * *

**(1)shurikens zijn een soort ninja sterren**


End file.
